prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeff Jarrett/Event history
The following is a listing of events featuring Jeff Jarrett. *King of the Ring 1994-1-2-3 Kid defeated Jeff Jarrett by pinfall in round one of the tournament 1986 *March 12, 1986 - Continental Wrestling Association (CWA) event: Jeff Jarrett pinned Tony Falk 1987 *December 26, 1987 - CWA event: Hector Guerrero defeated Jeff Jarrett by disqualification 1988 *February 6, 1988 - CWA event: CWA Heavyweight Champion Jerry Lawler pinned Jeff Jarrett *September 20, 1988 - CWA event: Jeff Jarrett & Bill Dundee beat Gary Young & Cactus Jack by disqualification 1995 *January 22, 1995 - WWF Royal Rumble at the SunDome in Tampa: Jeff Jarrett (w/The Roadie) pinned Razor Ramon to win the WWF Intercontinental Championship 1997 *December 8, 1997 - WWF Raw at the Cumberland County Civic Center in Portland: Jeff Jarrett beat Vader by count out. 1998 *May 31, 1998 - WWF Over the Edge at the Bradley Center in Milwaukee: Jeff Jarrett (w/Tennessee Lee) pinned Steve Blackman 1999 *October 17, 1999 - WWF No Mercy at the Gund Arena in Cleveland: Chyna defeated WWF Intercontinental Champion Jeff Jarrett (w/Miss Kitty) in a Good Housekeeping Match to win the championship 2000 *August 13, 2000 - WCW New Blood Rising at the PNE Center in Vancouver: WCW World Heavyweight Champion Booker T pinned Jeff Jarrett to retain the title 2001 *March 18, 2001 - WCW Greed 2001 in Jacksonville: Dusty Rhodes & Dustin Rhodes defeated Ric Flair & Jeff Jarrett in a "Kiss My Ass Match" - after the match Jarrett was forced to kiss Dusty's ass 2002 *July 31, 2002 - TNA weekly pay-per-view at the TNA Asylum in Nashville: Jeff Jarrett defeated Scott Hall in a stretcher match *November 20, 2002 - TNA weekly pay-per-view at the TNA Asylum in Nashville: Jeff Jarrett pinned NWA World Heavyweight Champion Ron Killings to win the championship after interference from a masked Vince Russo 2003 *January 15, 2003 - TNA weekly pay-per-view at the TNA Asylum in Nashville: Sports Entertainment Xtreme (Vince Russo) & XXX (Chris Daniels, Elix Skipper and Low-Ki)) defeated Jeff Jarrett, Dusty Rhodes and the Road Warriors (Animal & Hawk) when Skipper pinned Rhodes after interference from a masked Nikita Koloff *February 19, 2003 - TNA weekly pay-per-view at the TNA Asylum in Nashville: NWA World Heavyweight Champion Jeff Jarrett defeated AJ Styles to retain the championship after interference from Ron Harris, Don Harris and Sonny Siaki *April 30, 2003 - TNA weekly pay-per-view at the TNA Asylum in Nashville: NWA World Heavyweight Champion Jeff Jarrett defeated Raven (w/The Gathering (Alexis & Julio)) to retain the championship despite interference from the Extreme Revolution (The Sandman, New Jack, Justin Credible & Perry Saturn) *June 18, 2003 - TNA weekly pay-per-view at the TNA Asylum in Nashville: Jeff Jarrett & Sting defeated AJ Styles & Sean Waltman when Jarrett pinned Styles *October 22, 2003 - TNA weekly pay-per-view at the TNA Asylum in Nashville: Jeff Jarrett defeated NWA World Heavyweight Champion AJ Styles to win the championship *October 29, 2003 - TNA weekly pay-per-view at the TNA Asylum in Nashville: NWA World Heavyweight Champion Jeff Jarrett pinned Hacksaw Jim Duggan (w/Jimmy Hart) *October 29, 2003 - TNA weekly pay-per-view at the TNA Asylum in Nashville: Rick Steiner who attacked Jarrett after his match with Duggan defeated Jarrett by disqualification 2004 *March 17, 2004 - TNA weekly pay-per-view at the TNA Asylum in Nashville: NWA World Heavyweight Champion Jeff Jarrett defeated Wildcat Chris Harris to retain the championship despite interference from Raven and James Storm *June 2, 2004 - TNA weekly pay-per-view at the TNA Asylum in Nashville: Jeff Jarrett defeated Ron Killings, AJ Styles, Raven and Chris Harris in a King of the Mountain match to win the NWA World Heavyweight Championship *July 7, 2004 - TNA weekly pay-per-view at the TNA Asylum in Nashville: Jeff Jarrett pinned Ron Killings to win a Gauntlet for the Gold match that also featured Ken Shamrock, Konnan, BG James, Hernandez, Onyx and Collyer *November 11, 2004 - TNA Victory Road 2004 at the TNA iMPACT! Zone in Orlando: NWA World Heavyweight Champion Jeff Jarrett defeated Jeff Hardy in a Ladder match after interference from Scott Hall and Kevin Nash 2005 *February 13, 2005 - TNA Against All Odds 2005 at the TNA iMPACT! Zone in Orlando: NWA World Heavyweight Champion Jeff Jarrett pinned Kevin Nash to retain the championship *September 11, 2005 - TNA Unbreakable 2005 at the TNA iMPACT! Zone in Orlando: Bobby Roode pinned Jeff Hardy after interference from Jeff Jarrett and Petey Williams *September 11, 2005 - TNA Unbreakable 2005 at the TNA iMPACT Zone in Orlando: NWA World Heavyweight Champion Raven pinned Rhino after interference from Cassidy Riley, Jeff Jarrett and Jeff Hardy *October 23, 2005 - TNA Bound for Glory 2005 at the TNA iMPACT Zone in Orlando: Rhino pinned NWA World Heavyweight Champion Jeff Jarrett to win the championship *November 13, 2005 - TNA Genesis at the TNA iMPACT Zone in Orlando: NWA World Heavyweight Champion Rhino & Team 3D (Brother Ray & Brother D-Von) beat Jeff Jarrett & America's Most Wanted (James Storm & Chris Harris) in a street fight *December 11, 205 - TNA Turning Point 2005 at the TNA iMPACT Zone in Orlando: NWA World Heavyweight Champion Jeff Jarrett pinned Rhino after interference from Team Canada (TNA) 2006 *January 15, 2006 - TNA Final Resolution at the TNA iMPACT Zone in Orlando: Sting & Christian Cage defeated NWA World Heavyweight Champion Jeff Jarrett & Monty Brown *March 12, 2006 - TNA Destination X at the TNA iMPACT Zone in Orlando: Jeff Jarett (w/Gail Kim), Abyss (w/Father James Mitchell) and America's Most Wanted (James Storm & Chris Harris w/Jackie Gayda) defeated Rhino, Ron Killings and Team 3D (Brother Ray]] & Brother D-Von) when Jarrett pinned Killings *April 23, 2006 - TNA Lockdown 2006 at the TNA iMPACT Zone in Orlando: Sting's Warriors (Sting, AJ Styles, Rhino & Ron Killings) beat Jarrett's Army (Jeff Jarrett, Scott Steiner, James Storm & Chris Harris) in a Lethal Lockdown Match when Harris submitted to Sting's Scorpion Deathlock *May 14, 2006 - TNA Sacrifice at the TNA iMPACT Zone in Orlando: Sting & Samoa Joe beat Jeff Jarrett & Scott Steiner when Joe pinned Jarrett after a muscle buster *June 18, 2006 - TNA Slammiversary at the TNA iMPACT Zone in Orlando: Jeff Jarrett defeated NWA World Heavyweight Champion Christian Cage, Abyss, Ron Killings and Sting in a King of the Mountain match to win the championship *September 24, 2006 - TNA No Surrender at the TNA iMPACT Zone in Orlando: Samoa Joe pinned NWA World Heavyweight Champion Jeff Jarrett in a non-title Fan's Revenge Match *October 22, 2006 - TNA Bound for Glory 2006 at the Compuware Sports Arena in Plymouth Township, MI: Sting defeated NWA World Heavyweight Champion Jeff Jarrett when Jarett submitted to the Scorpion Deathlock in a match where Kurt Angle was the special enforcer 2007 *April 15, 2007 - TNA Lockdown 2007 at the Family Arena in St. Charles, MO: Team Angle (Kurt Angle, Jeff Jarrett, Sting, Rhino and Samoe Joe) defeated Team Cage (Christian Cage, AJ Styles, Scott Steiner, Abyss and Tomko) in a Lethal Lockdown Match when Sting pinned Abyss 2008 *October 12, 2008 - TNA Bound for Glory IV at the Sears Centre in Hoffman Estates, IL: Jeff Jarrett pinned Kurt Angle in a match where Mick Foley was the special gues enforcer External links * Jeff Jarrett profile Category:Wrestler event history